


Samurai's Heart

by MrValentine



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Summary: Описание? А нет его! Просто потому, что когда-то эта работа была начата, ибо попёрло, но, увы, в один момент взяло и завяло. Очень бы хотелось продолжить писать, потому что искренне люблю то, что уже написано, и саму Гинтаму. Возможно, если кто-нибудь прочитает готовый кусочек, у автора откроется второе дыхание и придумается отличная идея для сюжета.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Katsura Kotarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Samurai's Heart

Обычное утро обычного дня. За исключением, конечно, того, что именно сегодня Кагура пошла выгуливать Садахару раньше обычного. Но какое мне-то до этого дело?

Потягивая клубничное молоко и почесывая свою кучерявую шевелюру, я лениво перещелкивал каналы в телевизоре, пока не остановился на «Оэдо-тв», где как раз начинался ежедневный прогноз погоды от Кецуно Аны, отрады очей моих, бальзама для моей израненной души.

– Доброе утро всем! – радостно произнесла она, улыбаясь _мне_ той самой прекрасной улыбкой, от которой все внутри так приятно сжимается. – Сегодня в Эдо будет солнечно! Так что откладывайте свои дела и насладитесь прекрасной погодой!

«Ну, это мы всегда «за», – подумал я, пока Кецуно Ана благодарила _меня_ и остальных зрителей за поддержку. – Похоже, она единственный человек, который меня понимает и знает толк в жизни».

Затем прогноз погоды закончился, как, в принципе, и смысл продолжать смотреть телевизор. Но я все равно продолжил, мало заинтересованно пялясь в экран.

От скуки я собрался отправить свой палец в увлекательное путешествие по носу, но вдруг входные сёдзи с грохотом разъехались в стороны, послышались торопливые шаги, и через мгновение на пороге комнаты возник Шинпачи. На его лице читался ужас.

– Гин-сан… – задыхаясь выпалил он, – там… – Шинпачи указал в какую-то неопределенную сторону рукой, – Кацура-сан… он сказал… что не пойдет в больницу, пока… пока не поговорит с вами…

«Чего?» – подумал я, так и оставшись сидеть с оттопыренным пальцем на полпути в ноздрю.

– Скорее, Гин-сан! – голос Шинпачи вернул меня к реальности. Вышло, видимо, не очень, поскольку парнишка подскочил ко мне и, схватив за руку, которой была уготована великая честь совершить поиски одной из драконьих жемчужин в моем носу, потянул меня за собой.

– Эй, эй, Паццуан, – вяло запротестовал я, пока Шинпачи тащил меня к выходу из дома, – к чему такая спешка?!

Резко остановившись, так, что я чуть не налетел на него, Шинпачи медленно обернулся и с каменным лицом очень серьезно произнес:

– Кацура-сан попал в беду…

– Он вечно попадает в передряги, – перебив, возразил я, натягивая сапоги на ноги, – и, ничего, живой пока.

– …Наш мир, возможно, тоже.

>

Выйдя наконец на улицу, я про себя отметил, что Кецуно Ана была права и день сегодня действительно солнечный.

Шинпачи побежал впереди меня, время от времени оглядываясь, чтобы удостовериться, что я не свернул в ближайший кабак или зал пачинко. Он был похож на маленькую комнатную собачку, которая только и может, что громко тявкать да мельтешить перед глазами.

Через два квартала мое внимание привлекла огромная толпа народу, скопившаяся около одного из домов и перекрывавшая собой половину улицы, чем вызывала недовольство прохожих, которые, раздраженно пытаясь выяснить причину такого столпотворения, вскоре сами пополняли сборище зевак.

Громко что-то выкрикивая, Шинпачи ринулся прямиком в это человеческое море и скрылся из виду. Я же, неторопливо приближаясь к столпотворению, наконец запустил палец в нос, затем, вытерев козявку о кого-то в толпе, стал пробираться в центр, где, видимо, и находилась причина всей сутолоки.

– Какой ужас! Что же произошло? – со всех сторон до моего слуха доносились взволнованные возгласы. Люди выглядели напуганными.

Когда толпа наконец поредела, я замер на месте от неожиданности того, что увидел. Прислонившись спиной к стене дома, вокруг которого и собралось столько народу, сидел Зура. Его голова почти свешивалась на грудь, синее кимоно и светло-голубое хаори были багровыми. Рядом с Кацурой лежала катана, точнее то, что от нее осталось – рукоять и часть лезвия. Спустя несколько секунд, оправившись от оцепенения, я подбежал к нему и опустился рядом на колено.

От Зуры несло кровью. Ее тошнотворный запах оседал металлическим привкусом в горле, отчего хотелось кашлять так, что слезились глаза. Я знал этот запах. Так пахнет смерть.

– Эй, Зура, – позвал я, коснувшись плеча Кацуры, – что с тобой произошло?

Услышав мой голос, он медленно поднял голову и протянул ко мне дрожащую руку. Я взял ее в свою ладонь.

– Гинтоки… – он слабо улыбнулся, – пообещай мне… что ты проживешь красивую жизнь…

– О чем ты болтаешь, идиот? – попытался перебить его я, чувствуя внутри все нарастающее волнение, медленно превращающееся в какую-то необъяснимую тревогу. Слова Зуры меня пугали. Потому что это были мои слова.

– До самого последнего момента… – не обращая никакого внимания на мои возмущения, продолжил он.

– Все будет в порядке, Зура, – я крепче сжал его прохладные пальцы в руке. – Слышишь, ты выберешься!

– Я не Зура, я… – начал он, но потерял сознание. Его рука выскользнула из моей.

– Зура! Эй! – я растерянно смотрел на Кацуру, мой голос почти сорвался на крик. – Ты меня слышишь? Зура!..


End file.
